Broken
by so emotional
Summary: Allright this a fic i have had for a while there's going to be a lot of rachel and and season one cast start with. But i want to add the others in later. This is set in rachels and kurt freshman year of highschool. disclaimer note: I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR SONGS.
1. prologue

My name is Kurt Hummel; I was born on August 17th 1993. This is the story of me and my friends. Who is am sure you will meet a bit later but as I said this is our story. The question is where to start it? Freshman year of high school sounds like good place. So sit back and enjoy because this is a very long story.

I thought before the story starts you might want to know I bit about my freshman year friends.

**Rachel **

Rachel was well, off the bat not very popular. Now because we are best friends I can say this, it was definitely the clothes and the stuck up attitude didn't help. Rachel was and still is incredibly talented singing; dancing and bossing people around were her specialties. She is also very smart but because of her talents it made her seem stuck up. She had no friends and was clearly lonely. Not that she told anyone that wound made her seem weak oh so she thought.

**Mercedes**

Mercedes was (and still is) a very important person to me. She was the first to know my biggest secret. We were best friends though high school. She had a very interesting style I would of given her a makeover if I knew she wouldn't bite me (her style is so much better now). But like Rachel friends weren't banging down her door.

**Tina**

Tina was incredibly shy in freshman year she had a stutter (fake *cough cough*). Mercedes and I tried to be friends with her we really did but she always seemed to prefer being alone. Tina was very cute with her style and her voice was quite charming.

**Artie **

Artie was in a wheel chair but had so much swagger sometimes you think he was a DJ. He was a really good rapper. Only the people closest could see how miserable he was. But even though we were friends we never really clicked.

And those were my fabulous friends who without I wouldn't even be writing this (even Rachel). I love all of them and I can now thank them and others who have helped me get here. But I think it's time to start the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wish everyone would stop staring at me just because I'm Rachel Berry school loner and failure. Don't let them see you cry Rachel. You can do that later after school. "Oh" Rachel whispered under her breath. One of the jocks Finn had tripped her over right into Kurt. "Kurt sorry I didn't mean to knock you over Finn he" Rachel tried to say more but she found she just couldn't. "Tripped you over yeah I saw" Kurt said.

"Yes here let me help you pick up your books" Rachel said "taste the rainbow losers" one of the jocks said. He emptied two red slushies on Kurt and Rachel's heads. "No why does everyone hate me so much" Rachel said almost sobbing. "Come on lets clean-up" Kurt said as he grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her to the nearest girl's toilet. "Why are you helping me I thought you hated me. I though everyone hated me" Rachel said. "Rachel even if I dress better than you, seriously you need a makeover and yes I am seemly less selfish. We are all the same, losers at the bottom who need friends. In a group its safer or nicer you know you don't have to be alone all the time. You need people to be around you" Kurt said.

"Really are you asking me to be your friend. Like real friends" Rachel said. "Yes, turn down the diva just a tad ok and you'll be fine. Also don't think your better than everyone else because people don't like that compliment them and encourage them" Kurt said. "Ok I promise I will and I'm sorry for being selfish .sometimes I think if I up walls I be fine but i never am" Rachel said. "You're afraid of getting hurt" Kurt said. "Yeah I think never having a mum or friends. It's made me well a bit annoying. Because I just hold on to things to tightly" Rachel said "Yeah Kurt said.

Tina, Artie and Mercedes I want to welcome a new member to our band of misfits, Miss Rachel Berry. "Berry, Kurt hell to the no" Mercedes said. "Ok, ok I know what you're thinking but just give her a week and then we will vote on it, please" Kurt said. "Ok then a week" Mercedes says. The rest of the group nod in agreement.

"Right well Rachel you can sit down now. All right first on the meeting plan were supposed to talk about who is bringing the umbrellas for tomorrow it is April 1st, AKA slushie day. Also will need to bring raincoats" Kurt said. "I have five umbrellas at home I could bring" Rachel said. "Thankyou Rachel, I will pick you all up in the car because you know they love surprise slushie attacks" Kurt said. "yes like-e-e-e last ye-e-a-a-r" Tina said "yes they got me as soon as my parents drove away" Artie said.

"Ok good now that's sorted Mercedes wanted to announce something so you have the stage" Kurt said. "Ok guys now you know that the Lima stage is performing Grease this year. Well I auditioned and I got Rizzo" Mercedes said. "That's great what song did your audition with?" Rachel said. "There are worst things I could do" Mercedes said. "Wow I can't believe it go Mercedes!" Artie said.

"All right next we have ah yes it's customary the newest member gets to perform a song. Rachel can you have something ready by tomorrow?" Kurt said. "Yep I think so" Rachel said "well with that this week assignment is to sing a song with a partner. Rachel will judge since she is having a solo, so draw a name Tina good luck" Kurt said. "I go-t-t-t you kur-tt" Tina said "and with that the bell will go in 2 mins Artie and Mercedes will be a pair. Rachel we have math come on" Kurt said.

"So Kurt do you think they liked me?" Rachel said. "Can't tell just kick butt tomorrow and you will be in well on your way" Kurt said. "Kurt" Rachel said. "Yes" Kurt replied. "Thankyou for giving me a chance I really am grateful for it" said Rachel. "No problem every divas got to do their bit" Kurt said. "Thankyou again Kurt I really do appreciate it. You're a great friend, Can I call you that? A friend I mean because up until today we haven't really been friends" said Rachel. "No I would like that friends are important, really I love to collect as many as I can" Kurt said. "Yeah I would love to be your friend if your friends vote to keep me" Rachel said. "They're will love you I'll pick you up tomorrow see you" Kurt said.

"Kurt come on you have to go early this morning you're driving your friends" Kurt dad Burt called. Burt loved Kurt he really did but was into the same things as he was. When his mother died he was just left clueless, but somehow they made it work it still was so lonely. Dealing with Being alone all day, trying to run a local business. Not to mention raising a teenage son. It all kept him busy but regardless he missed his wife and Kurt missed his mom.

"Ok dad I'm getting up" Kurt said. It was six in the morning but he was used to it. His dad liked to spend time with him before school starts and the garage opens at seven. "Hey Kurt" Burt said. He was down in the kitchen. "Hey dad do you want waffles or pancakes this morning?" Kurt asked. "Pancakes" Burt answered. Kurt always made breakfast he took over soon after his mum died. "Six forty sorry Kurt I have to go bye" Burt said. "Oh ok bye dad" Kurt said.

He sat for a while by himself before he got in his car. First he wound go to Rachel's because she would be up. Wait he forgotten something what was it. Oh yes it was Zac Efrons birthday today no big deal for a moment he thought it was something bad. Today was also April 1st AKA slushie day. Not one year had him and his friends ever managed to escape it all though middle school. Now it was high school and of course nothing had changed. They were still apparent losers. Anyway bring it on this year they were ready.

"You guys ready" Kurt said. Everyone was now in Kurt car parked outside the school. "Yep" Artie said. They all had their raincoat on and one of Rachel umbrellas. Outside that car they knew there were slushies waiting for them. "I'm sick of this of everyone getting down on us. I'm sick of Living in fear being constantly scared. Why do we always get picked on? Jew-fro gets more action than us. It's just annoying I hate it I can't wear nice clothes in fear of them getting wreaked" Rachel said. "You mean you don't dress like that all the time" Kurt said. "Ah no I don't not that many people know" Rachel said.

"Well that just giving into them isn't it? You say you're sick of being picked on. Your letting them win Rachel. You're a pretty girl why don't you dress like one" Artie said. "Because I don't feel like pretty girl" Rachel said. "b-b-u-u-t your real-l-l-y pretty Rachel" Tina said. "Yes girl if you bring some of the sass into what you wear you be unstoppable" Mercedes said. "Really well in that case I have a plan" Rachel smiled. "Do tell" Kurt said. He clearly liked the plan already. "All right this is how it's going to be" Rachel said.

"Why hello there Puck, Finn isn't it a lovely day. You know I was thinking what is it like to be in a football team that never wins? Must suck huh, yeah probably it does you what else sucks getting picked on every day of your high school life by halfwits who aren't even going graduate. I'm sick of it and I am sick of all the jocks who bully. Because you know what it does not change the fact that you are the real losers" Rachel said. They boys just stood there kind of surprised and weirdly moved.

"Yeah that what I thought you know I'm not the only one who is sick of it so happy April, hope you enjoy the slushie" Rachel said. That was their cue Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes threw a slushie each at the school biggest bullies. It felt great Rachel just stood there then they calmly walked off. "Later losers" Rachel called. "Yeah see you round" Kurt said in a singsong voice. "You were amazing Rachel so brave they were paralysed" Kurt said. "Yeah but the bulling won't stop. We will still get it from everywhere else. The cherrios, other jocks and probably them too "Rachel said. "Yeah but we stood up to them and it was epic thanks Rachel" Artie said. They all smiled knowingly "let's go to class and girl be ready to bring it at lunch I'm very excited to hear your number" Mercedes said. "Yeah I'm ready but are you ready to have your minds blown" Rachel laughed.

"Ok everyone its Rachel turn to sing so Rachel you have to the floor" said Kurt. "Ok I been thinking a lot about what to sing and I have found there really only one song that fits. So this is for you guys I hope you enjoy" Rachel said.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? ….

By the time the song had finished everyone was in tears. They remember all the times they felt like nothing. Yet here they were fireworks even brighter than the moon. "Thanks Rachel that was beautiful" Artie said. "Yeah it w-a-s-s-s amazing" said Tina. "Well singing it made me think of you guys I know were strong. But they're going to hit us back harder than ever. I'm kind of scared yet I am not" Rachel said. "I know the feeling it's like there's a huge hammer hanging over my head. I'm just waiting for it to fall." Artie said. "We will be fine" Kurt said. He hoped he was right.

"So how are the rehearsals going for grease Mercedes?" said Rachel. "Great our sandy isn't that good though. Their thinking of closing the show down" Mercedes said "that's terrible this was supposed to be your be big break. They can't do that can't they find a replacement" Rachel said. Mercedes could see the passion in her eyes. Then she had an idea. "Can you come with me to rehearsal next week" said Mercedes. "Yes but why" said Rachel. "You'll see" said Mercedes. "Well with that it's time to go to class" Kurt said.

"Hello Rachel" Rachel heard a voice call behind her. It was English class and a cheerio just said her name. "I'm Brittney" Brittney said. Rachel looked her over she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Rachel" said Rachel. "Yeah I know you slushied Puck and Finn this morning. Which was pretty cool although. Quinn seems pretty pissed off. I would stay away from her for a while. But anyway I want to be you friend" Brittney said. "what why? Your one of the most popular girls in school" Rachel said "Quinn told me too. She said befriend her make her trust you then will have our revenge. She needs to be put in her place. You know but that seems kind of mean but I still have to befriend you. Otherwise Quinn will kick my but" Brittney said. "Yeah fair enough, do you know what the revenge is?' Rachel asked.

"Distract her then will throw her friends in the bins and lock them in. yeah class ended a while ago it's probably happening now. So go save your friends" Brittney said. Crap she was good at distracting. I have to find them. Oh yeah Pucks dumpster, duh where else. "That does all of them lock it" puck said. "No" Rachel said. "Oh you want to go dumpster driving too eh ok" puck said. Before she knew what was happening she was being locked in a dumpster. "Come on guys let them out I will let you slept with me" Brittney said "deal but get them out yourself" puck said. He gave her the key. "Thanks Brittney" Rachel said. "We're friend's right that what friends do. Ok bye then" Brittney said. "Brittney's your friend?" Artie asked. "Don't ask" Rachel said.

"hey Rachel' said Brittney. "Oh hey Brittney thanks for yesterday" said Rachel. "Thanks ok just don't go telling people. That I did that" said Brittney. "Yeah I get it your reputation is important to you" said Rachel. "It's not like that" Brittney said. "Yeah it is. What else would it be?" Rachel said. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I care about you we're friends. I know you don't believe me but we are" said Britney. "Why would you want to be friends with me? All your friends think I'm a loser" said Rachel. "I want to know what it's like to have real friends. Like Santana and Quinn are real. But apart from that I don't actually have friends" said Brittney. "Ok I get it. Well I have to go bye Britt" Rachel said.

"Actually before I go Santana said she wants to meet you properly. So I was thinking breadsticks next week the three of us" Brittney said "yes sure" Rachel said. "Ok well I guess you do trust me, Santana said you wouldn't go. But she was wrong I'm really excited now. All right bye then for real this time" said Brittney. "Ok see you then" Rachel said.

"Ok duet competition time. Rachel ready to judge?" Kurt said. Rachel nodded. "All right first Kurt and Tina" Rachel said.

Regrets collect like old friends, hhere to relive your darkest moments.

The performance was mourningly beautiful. Rachel was truly amazed Tina's vocals were a bit shaky. But that would be her nerves. Kurt was breathtaking. His emotions were so raw it was just beautiful no other words for it.

"That was awesome we will be better, but still awesome"' Mercedes said. "Yes bravo for such a bold choice in song" Artie said. "Thank-s-s-s-s we work-e-e-e-d-d-d really hard on it" Tina said. "Yes great work guys beautiful. Tina you were a little sharp. Well apart from that perfect. Next up Mercedes and Artie good luck and have fun" Rachel said.

Girl I can't understand it, why you want to hurt me. After all of the things that I've done for you.

This performance was completely different. Its party vibe gave it something else. It was fun to listen to. It suited their personalities perfectly. The vocals were great but this song feels like it needs dancing to it. There was no chorography. So she didn't know how she felt about it. This may be the thing that would give Kurt and Tina the win. "So Rachel did we kick their ass" Mercedes said.

"Ok well these songs are very different. But if I had to go on the one I enjoyed most. I'm going to go this Kurt and Tina" said Rachel. "Yes we rocked it Tina. You were fabulous do you know that. You really were" Kurt said. "Good work I guess the better song won" Artie said. "Yes whatever" Mercedes said.

The rest of that week went quickly. Rachel had been voted on and she was here to stay, although she was still very bossy. I think Mercedes and Rachel will be friends eventually. But for now they like each other but aren't super close. I know Rachel would just have to be selfish about something. Then that be it no more friends. Rachel's unusual friendship continued with Brittney. I don't know why they were friends but they seemed happy.

Quinn and Santana weren't as happy. Apparently it was bringing their reputation down. But Brittney didn't budge so they gave up. I and my dad continued our daily awkwardness. I loved him but you know we weren't best friends. Tina seemed to still have her confidence down. I didn't know how else to bring it up. But apart from that time flew by.


	3. Chapter 2

**hey so i know this chapter is a little short. but the next chapter will be longer i promise ok thanks.**

Chapter 2

Three weeks later

"Kurt, Kurt I had to see you before you found out its Artie" said Rachel. "What about Artie? Rachel what's wrong?" said Kurt. "Oh Kurt it's terrible Artie is dead" said Rachel. Sobbing and leaning into Kurt. "What? how? When?" said Kurt. "He got in a car crash yesterday, he was killed instantly" Rachel said. She was crying uncontrollably. She and Artie had grown close over the last weeks. I knew this was a day I would remember forever. Artie was so special all of us. Now he was gone. He would never hear him sing again. Never try to give him a makeover again. He was gone forever.

"I can't believe he is gone-e-e-e-e" Tina said. She was also sobbing and she and Rachel were crying into each other shoulders. Mercedes was still in shock she just sat there staring into space. "Mercedes are you ok?" Kurt asked. "No" said Mercedes. "Oh ok do want to talk about it?" said Kurt. "No Kurt thankyou I just need to be alone" said Mercedes. "I can't believe he gone Kurt "said Rachel. "Yes I know Rachel you'll be ok we will all be ok. Artie wouldn't want us to be sad forever. Let's just get through this together. Starting with his funeral next week" Kurt said. They all knew he was right but it didn't help the empty feeling inside.

The funeral was really moving everyone getting up and talking about Artie. How strong he was how much he meant to everyone. It was really sad. Kurt didn't want it to be true, it wasn't true. He couldn't hold it in much longer. He had to get out of this room out of this place. He ran. Rachel saw she ran after him. "Kurt wait up don't run away stop please" said Rachel. Kurt fell to his knees. "Kurt it's all right you'll be all right. I'm here now" said Rachel said she dropped to her knees to Kurt eyes. They were full of misery and terror. "It reminds you of your mum doesn't it? Kurt you're going to be ok I am here if need me" Rachel said "I don't need anyone go away Rachel you don't understand no one does" Kurt said. His eye sparked with anger. "Then help me understand Kurt. Help me understand" Rachel said. "No I hate you I hate all of you just leave me alone Rachel" Kurt said. "Ok Kurt if that's what you want" Rachel said. But Kurt had already gone.

He felt black everywhere as if no matter how hard he tried to keep it out. The misery creep back in. why did Rachel try to help? All she did was make it feel worse and have her feelings hurt. Not that it matters she deserved it bringing up his mum. Mum it still felt like someone slashed his heart ripped it out and now stepped on it. He had to escape this feeling and he knew just who would help him.

"Hey hot stuff" said Adam. "Hey" said Kurt. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "I got the fake id for you" said Adam. "Oh don't you need one" said Kurt "nope 21 last year don't you remember? I suppose you don't remember we haven't seen each other in years. Now I get call from a much older much hotter Kurt saying he wanted to get wild. I couldn't refuse I needed to continue by baby sitting right" said Adam. Adam made Kurt feel uneasy, sexy and wrong all at the same time. He used to babysit him when he was younger. Now he was taking him out on the town. "So Kurt are you ready get to wild" Adam said "yeah I am" said Kurt.

Adam showed him everything alcohol, cocaine, kisses it was so erotic. Yet wrong the blackness came back. For seconds it would leave and then creep back in. "want to try ice" said Adam. "Yes" said Kurt. The high was epic all the pain went away. Nothing felt as if mattered and it didn't. "Party's rock Adam why haven't I done this before" Kurt said. "Feel better" Adam said. "Yeah best party ever" said Kurt. "Yes" Adam laughed.

They went out again and again. Kurt kept blacking out. He couldn't remember where he went or did and it was great. He stopped going to school. It gave him more time think and drink. Adam made him feel better. "Hey Kurt ready to stop" Adam said. "Baby I need more" said Kurt. "Ok don't getting addicted ok, here" Adam said. He passed over a small bag of cocaine. "Yes oh all better" said Kurt. "You're craving it soon you be addicted if you aren't all ready" said Adam. "I don't care I just want it and you" said Kurt. "Yeah ok slow down the making out was hot. But it was drugs I'm not attracted to you I'm straight. Let's get you home before something bad happens" said Adam.

Every night was haze the only real memory he had left it was that memory. Adam didn't like him whatever. I will just out by myself. Ugh my head hurts I want to this to be over.

"Mercedes I'm worried about Kurt we need to talk to him"' Rachel said. "Yeah I know he stopped going to school and sends drunks messages to me" said Mercedes. "We will go to his house and talk to him but first how is grease" said Rachel. "I pulled out and then they cancelled the show I need to be there for Kurt. Also I'm a bit shaken up to I guess" said Mercedes. "Yeah I know the feeling. I can't sleep" Rachel said. "If we were ever in trouble Kurt wouldn't give up on us so we won't give up on him" Mercedes said.

"Kurt, Kurt I don't know what going on in your head and I know you said to go away. But will you please talk to me" said Rachel. "No Rachel I'm fine" said Kurt. "No you're not" Mercedes said. They had snuck in his house to check up on him. "Kurt you have stopped going to school. you don't talk to us. You look stoned and hung-over. But you're fine. No Kurt talk to us" Rachel said. "No I told you go away I don't ever want to see you again go away please" Kurt said. Kurt started crying. "Never were your friends and were not going anywhere" said Mercedes. "We will be back soon Kurt" Rachel said. They didn't understand anything no one did. He wanted to just die nothing to live for now. His life was a mess he pushed away his friends and dad. He drank the troubles away. Stopped going to school. And Adam happened.

Adam, Kurt hated himself most of all of that. Now not only was he dealing with his original shit. Now he has a kind of breakup as well. Ugh he was so stupid believing Adam liked him. Who was he kidding? No one loved him. He was going to be alone forever. No one cared except maybe Rachel, Tina and Mercedes.

"I miss Kurt" Tina said. "Yeah I know it's not the same without him" Rachel said. "Yeah we will get him back" said Mercedes. "But how?" said Tina. "I don't know we will come up with a plan" Mercedes said. "Yeah I know we will" said Rachel. "I know keep holding on" said Tina. "Yes" said Rachel. "perfect" said Mercedes.

Two weeks later

The girls came back again and again every day, twice a day sometimes. It helped a bit it took a while but after two weeks of nagging he went back to school. "Ok this week we welcome back Kurt and well Tina Rachel and I put this together for you" Mercedes said.

You're not alone together we stand. I'll be your side you I'll take your hand …

Kurt was in tears maybe they wound get through this together. We realized how much he needed them so badly. "Thankyou girls for not giving up on me" Kurt Said. "Kurt we love you I can't we can't stand to see you like this even now. You're here but you're not here. I don't know what to do Kurt. We barely understand what's going with you" said Rachel. "When my mum died it felt like world was ending. That I couldn't breathe anymore. When Artie died that feeling it came back. Except now that feeling isn't going away, I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't think straight. Then I called Adam and when I'm with him I feel alive. But it doesn't last long" said Kurt. "Kurt are you taking drugs?" Mercedes asked. "Yeah I am and at first it fun was but now I feel on edge like I need them. All the time and I feel stupid. Why did I take them now I can't stop.

"Like the song Kurt you're not alone" Tina said. "You didn't stutter" said Kurt. "It went after Artie's funeral" said Tina crying again. "It's ok Kurt we're here for you" Rachel said. "Thankyou, But this is going to be the hardest thing I will ever do. You shouldn't be dragged down by me" Kurt said "Never Kurt we want to help you no matter if you push us away or fight. We are here to stay" Rachel said. "Yeah" Mercedes said. Kurt cried then it let all out didn't hide it the heartbreak the misery the remorse. Everything but it didn't help it was still there and singing and caring wasn't going to get rid of it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Rachel" said Brittney. "Hey Britt I missed you. I haven't seen you for ages. I missed you" Rachel said. "Yeah me to" said Brittney. "So where did you go" said Rachel. "Um Rachel can we speak in private? I just don't want to talk here" said Brittney. "Yes sure meet me at my house after school" said Rachel. "Thankyou I will see you then" said Brittney. "Come on Britt" Santana said. "Bye Britt" said Rachel. Brittney still confused Rachel but she was awesome. She took some of the heat of her and her friends. She was nice and cute Rachel thought. God what was she thinking. Now was about Kurt and her feelings would just have to wait.

"Hey Brittney" Rachel said. "Yeah so you're probably wondering why I asked to talk here. It's because of this" said Brittney. She grabbed Rachel's hand. "I'm not sure if you feel it too but ever since I met you I have wanted to do that" she said looking down at their hands. "Yeah that feels really nice" said Rachel. "Anyway I told my parents that I was gay and they kicked me out. They gave 45 mins to pack. So I'm kind of homeless. I move from Quinn's to san every night. But I can't keep doing that for long. I was wondering if you knew somewhere I could stay just for while" Brittney said. "Yeah wait here I will be right back" Rachel said.

Two weeks later

"Ok today is a day to express your secrets" Tina said. Kurt got up and said "Hey so guys so although some of you already know or have guessed I am gay. With what has happened recently. I want to be open to people and stop hiding my feelings. I now realize it made me feel worse if that is possible. I'm not better yet I'm not even close. I'm still addicted to cocaine and ice. Right now I feel like ripping myself up to into bits I want it so bad. So I took some again last night. I tried not to but I couldn't stop myself. But I didn't have dreams of killing myself. Progress I suppose and there's one more thing I need to get off my chest. I have been cutting me for a while and I'm trying so hard to stop but I can't. I'm sorry next I'm up please" he started crying again.

Rachel also got up and she said "so you guys know I have friends with Brittney a while. I know right now we're supposed support Kurt. But Brittney came out to her parents because she had feeling for me. Her parent kicked her out and she has been living at my house. I think I like her back but I don't know what to do?" "Tell her how you feel Rachel. Don't wait tell her" Kurt said. "Ok but how? It got too big and romantic" said Rachel. "Sing to her" said Tina. "Ok. But I don't know. This all feels like a teenage dream" said Rachel. "It is" Mercedes said. "Oh yeah" said Rachel. "Let's do it" said Kurt.

"Hey Brittney" said Rachel. "Oh hey Rachel" said Brittney. "Can you come with me" said Rachel Grabbing Brittney's hand. "Uh ha" said Brittney. "Ok last week you were so open and honest to me. I don't know if I have been honest with you. So this is for you Brittney please enjoy" said Rachel.

You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. …..

Rachel voice was beautiful and the song was beautiful. Brittney started to cry. "Thankyou Rachel your mine too" said Brittney. "Yeah and I have one more question to ask. Will you join our glee club of sorts?" said Rachel. "I would love to Rachel" said Brittney. "Thankyou Kurt" said Rachel "for what?" asked Kurt "for giving me the courage to do that" said Rachel. "It was my pleasure Rachel" said Kurt.

"Kurt are you ok?" asked Burt. "Yeah dad I'm fine" said Kurt. "No you're not look I may be dumb. But I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" said Burt. "Nothing I'm ok" said Kurt. "Kurt you're not ok" said Burt. "You wouldn't understand anyway" said Kurt. "I could try too" said Burt. "No you really don't want to know. I'm not telling you it would wreck everything" said Kurt. "Ok but if you do need me I'm always here or at the shop and Kurt we will talk soon ok" said Burt. "I'm Fine" said Kurt. They wouldn't talk later though. His dad would forget hopefully. He wasn't going to tell his dad anything. He just wouldn't understand.

"Hey Britt, hey dwarf" said Santana. "Oh hey Santana what is it? Brittney and I have to get our meeting" said Rachel. "Of a club that's not real" said Quinn. "So one day it might be and it's fun" said Brittney. "What did you just say?" said Santana. "I like hanging out with Rachel. She and her friends are awesome. I enjoy singing. Now we do have to go or we will be late" said Brittney. "Whoa what going on with you Britt's" said Santana. "You know what going on I stayed at your house and Quinn's" said Brittney. "Yeah but you didn't tell us why" said Quinn. "Come to glee club and you'll find out" said Brittney as she starting walking away Santana and Quinn followed.

"Your late girls" said Mercedes. "Sorry guys Quinn and Santana stopped us" said Rachel. "They have come to watch our glee club sit down" said Brittney. "Ok then Kurt you have a solo to sing I believe" said Rachel. She sat back down and grabbed Brittney hand. "Right I do you girls sang for me when I was going through some stuff and I still am. But I'm getting there I suppose so this is for you girls" said Kurt.

I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. …

It was beautiful even Quinn and Santana cried. Kurt pain was raw and honest and there. It was heartbreaking. "Wow Kurt where did that come from?" said Quinn. "Dark places you will probably never go there don't worry" said Kurt. "Kurt that was just wow. I love your voice it was so beautiful and sad and I don't know" said Tina.

"Yep ok is there anything thing else we needed to talk about" Kurt said. "Yep" Rachel said. She and Brittney walked up the front. "Ok so Quinn and san are probably wondering why they are here" said Brittney. "Yeah we are" said Santana. "Well here it is I'm gay" said Brittney. "With berry?" said Quinn. "Yeah and if your my real friends you'll support me. Join this club and accept me. Or get out of my life" said Brittney. "Come on Santana let's leave this losers" said Quinn. "No I'm staying here Quinn Brittney my best friend. She is yours too" said Santana. "Not anymore, later losers" said Quinn. "I'm sorry Britt. Quinn shouldn't be like that. I would love to join this club" said Santana. "Thankyou Santana, I didn't think she would do that" said Brittney. "Yeah I know berry can I talk to you for a minute" said Santana. "Sure" said Rachel.

"So you and Britt's how long have you been together?" Santana said. "A while, Santana her parents kicked her out. She was so scared about telling you and Quinn, But mostly you. Santana I just wanted to say thankyou for doing this for Brittney. But this might wreak your reputation. You know that right?" said Rachel. "Yeah and I don't care to be honest Brittney is important to me and you have understand if you break her heart I will find you" said Santana. "I know you care about her and so do I" said Rachel.

"Quinn you're a bitch you know that" said Santana. They were at cheerio practise together. "No you're losers. Siding with berry ugh" said Quinn. "This isn't about Rachel it's about Brittney. Did you know her parents kicked her out? She is really upset Quinn I had to drag her here. Clean your mess up or were talking to coach sue to get you kicked out" said Santana. "You can't do that" said Quinn. "Yeah we can .We will say it her or us. It's your choice Quinn" said Santana. "Whatever Santana have fun being a loser" said Quinn.

2 days later

"Come on Brittney it home time" said Rachel. "Yeah I'm coming said Brittney grabbing Rachel's hand. "This still feels nice you know after two weeks. You would think I would be sick of it but no. It still feels nice" said Rachel. "Yeah I know I can't believe Quinn and my parents have just stopped caring" said Brittney. "Yeah I know" said Rachel. "Can I try something?" asked Brittney. "Sure" said Rachel. Brittney kissed Rachel just slowly trying not to scare her and then pulled back again. Then Rachel kissed Brittney just to show her she loved her back. "Thankyou Rachel that was" said Brittney and then Rachel said "just amazing". "Yeah it was" Brittney said.

"Kurt are feeling any better you know the dark places and all?" asked Santana. "Oh right you and Brittney don't really know" said Kurt. "Well Rachel told us you were just dealing with some stuff and you would you tell us when you were ready" said Brittney. "Yeah thank Rachel for that. Well Brittney Santana it was when Artie died. Before you both joined. Anyway I had a melt down and did some stupid things. I really regret and stuffed up big time. I don't want to get into it but you ask Rachel with my blessing. Also I'm gay so just a lot of stuff I suppose" Kurt said. "Yeah I understand" said Santana. "Your nice person Santana you act all bitchy but if care about someone you're really nice" said Kurt. "Thanks Kurt" said Santana.

"Santana" said Rachel "yeah Rach what is it?" asked Santana. "We need to hurt her. The way she hurt Britt and I have just the plan" said Rachel. "Do tell" said Santana. "What does Quinn care about most?" asked Rachel. "Being popular" replied Santana. "Exactly and what keeps her popular" said Rachel. "Cheerio's and Frankenteen, oh I get where you're going now" said Santana. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Santana wait up" yelled Quinn. Quinn pushed Santana. Santana pushed her back and said "what is it Quinn come to say sorry". "No you know why I'm here said Quinn. She pushed Santana again. "No I don't why?" said Santana. "You had sex with Finn" Quinn screamed. "You bet I did Quinn. Anyway it not like I had to beg him. You're not putting out for him" Santana laughed in her face and said "See you Friday, captain".

"That was epic Santana her face was priceless" said Rachel. "She deserves it all of it" said Santana. "So you really think sue will choose you and Britt over her" said Rachel. "Yes she hates homophobes and bullies" said Santana. "Why did you do that to Quinn Santana?" asked Brittany. "We did it for you it's not fair what she did to you. Justice needed to be served" Santana said. "It was pretty funny thank you both" she said as she hugged Santana and kissed Rachel.

Then Kurt Mercedes and Tina walked in and Kurt said. "Whoa girls get a room" "sorry Kurt" said Rachel shamelessly. "That's ok" said Tina pretending to be cross.

"Santana, Rachel I presume I the cheating scandal is you're doing. That was epic by the way. Quinn's face was totally worth it" said Mercedes. "Yeah it was us" said Santana. "Awesome so Rachel Brittney ready for your duet" asked Tina "yep" said Britney.

Come on girls do you believe in love. Cause I got something to say about it and goes something like this. …

"This song was fun Brittney and Rachel got everyone singing and dancing eventually first Santana and Tina and then Kurt Mercedes. "That was fun" Kurt said "yeah I know" said Brittney.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Quinn is such a bitch. Do you know what she did? Look" Kurt said. He held up a photo shopped picture of Brittney and Rachel kissing. It said don't trust these Lesbos. "Ugh come on Britt lets go talk to Coach Sue" said Santana. "Can I come too?" asked Rachel. "Yeah come on" said Brittney as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

When Santana, Brittney and Rachel walk into Sue's office. She is drinking a shake and she says "What can I do for you ladies?" "Coach I'm sure you have seen these posters Quinn made. She is so homophobic. When Brittney came out to her and me she completely flipped. She says horrible things and Britt's has been depressed and" said Santana. "Stop the water works S Quinn behaviour has been terrible I agree. Now what did you suggest doing?" asked Coach. "I want her off the Cheerio's" Santana said. "If I kick her off we would be short a Cheerio. We would need a replacement" Coach said. "Well I was thinking about that and a higher cheerio could have head and Rachel could take someone's lower spot. Rachel can dance she's skinny and pretty. We could train her. Plus it would really stick it to Quinn" said Santana.

"Agreed Brittney, Santana and Rachel. You my new co-head cheer leaders. What do you think?" said Sue. "Your amazing Coach thankyou" said Brittney. "I do not tolerant bullying in any way. Plus you two would quit if I didn't kick her off. Your two of my best Cheerio's. I can't have that. Rachel you sing right, good I want you to sing with the Cheerio's at the pep assembly. It will give us an edge at Nationals. Here is your uniform welcome to the Cheerio's R" said Sue. "Quinn it's so lucky you're passing by. Your off the cheerio's I can't have a homophobe on my squad. You're a disgrace" said Sue.

"You will pay for this Santana" Quinn said as she pushed Santana into the lockers. "No she won't you don't have the juice anymore. No Finn and no high pony" said Rachel. "Shut it lesbo" said Quinn. "What did you just call her?" Santana growled. "A lesbo Brittany's one too and you know what. I bet your one too Santana" said Quinn. "Oh I'm about to all lima heights on your rich skinny white ass" said Santana. "San come on she's not worth it. Let's just go to glee club" said Brittney. "Yeah glee club the club that's sucks so bad it not really real" said Quinn. "I don't care I love glee club" said Rachel. "Oh I bet you do. I can't stand your face anymore I have to go" said Quinn.

Santana started to run after her but Rachel and Brittney held her back. "Ahh ugh she makes me so" "Snixx" Brittney said. "Yeah" Santana sighed. "Don't fret let's get to glee club" said Rachel. "Ok" Santana said. She smiled Rachel was a good friend and Britt's loved her. She was kinda awesome wow I never thought I think that about hobbit.

"Hey guys sorry were late Quinn again" Brittney explained. "Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked looking around. "We don't know" said Tina snuffing. She had clearly been crying. "Crap where is Kurt?" Santana said. Santana never called Kurt by his name. She clearly worried as well. "I keep ringing his cell but he isn't answering" Mercedes said. "This is bad" Brittney said.

"I wonder if they are worrying about me. One of the jocks jumped me on the way to glee club. I'm not sure where I am but I don't like it. "Hello princess" he heard a voice say. The next thing he felt was blinding pain. He was being kicked and punched. Everything went fuzzy for a while then he heard something clearly. "We hear you like cutting so here" another one said. Kurt felt a pain in his arm a razor blade. "And don't think of telling anyone about that they won't believe you" said a voice.

They were right Kurt had other cuts from himself and they put in in a spot where I would cut. "So I guess you're wondering why we have got you I suppose?" said a voice. Kurt nodded. "Well were making an example of you. So your lesbo friends know that gays aren't allowed here" they said. "Yeah" said a girl voice but he couldn't recognise it. "Dump him on the far side of the school" she said. Kurt felt him being hauled into a car boot. And then he was alone hurt and cut lying on grass. Kurt tried to get up but ended up just lying there feeling defeated. Cut, bruised and broken. Time stood still he was leaking blood slowly. But he just didn't have the energy to care.

"Where could Kurt be?" said Tina. "I don't know but I know someone who might. Britt's, Rachel. Follow me" Santana said Brittney and Rachel followed. They came to behind the school. "Hey Puck you hiding out here?" asked Santana. "Yeah I'm here" said Puck. "Hi Noah" said Rachel. "Oh hey Rachel, Santana and Brittney are your friends. I guess there's no surprise with all the posters and stuff." Puck said. "Hey Puck what are you doing here. You usually only come here with Quinn" said Santana. "Yeah Finn dumped her ass and she's really pissed off with you and she's being a bitch so I said I didn't want to talk to her anymore and I Quit the football team" said Puck. "Why?" Brittney asked. "I Quit because of what they are doing to Kurt. They are ambushing him tonight and I can't stop them" said Puck. "Do you where he might be?" asked Rachel. "Football flied if there done with him. Or the locker room if not" said Puck. "Come with us to get him Puck, please" said Santana. "Ok" said Puck.

Santana, Puck, Rachel and Brittney run to the football oval they see Kurt lying on the ground gagged and bound. There was writing all over his body like he is an example you're next Lesbos and anyone else gay. Or die fag. They were so horrible Santana gagged seeing them. Kurt was bruised and cut everywhere. Rachel untied him and gave him a hug. "Kurt I'm so sorry they did this to you" said Rachel she was weeping. "It's not your fault Rachel" said Kurt. His voice was rough and scratchy. "Let's go to the police" said Puck. But I don't know who did it I was blindfolded" said Kurt. "I know who did it Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't stop them" said Puck. "Ok to the police" said Brittney.

Santana, Rachel Puck and Kurt went to police station and Brittney went back and told everyone what had happened in glee club. The police report seemed to go well Rachel and Santana had to wait outside, since they weren't of any importance to the case. So Puck and Kurt went in. Puck retold them. Being told what they were going so to do. Then Puck said that he told them he wouldn't do it and quit the football team. The officer listened and took notes of people puck mentioned. Then Kurt told them what he could remember of the incident. After Kurt and recounted everything they looked at the cuts the bruises and the writing. They said would be in touch and that he should go to hospital soon. Because they think a ribcage might be broken. Kurt thanked them and then they left that room.

"So how did it go?" asked Santana. "I have to go to hospital. But the case seemed pretty strong against them. Yeah I guess well. I have to ring my dad" said Kurt. "Ok we will wait right here" said Rachel. "Hey dad" said Kurt. "Hey Kurt what wrong?" said Burt. "I will explain everything soon but um can you meet me at the hospital" said Kurt. "What?" said Burt. "I told you I will explain everything ok" said Kurt. "Ok see you there" said Burt. "Let's go" said Kurt. So they went to the hospital.

Burt was waiting there for him when they arrived. Kurt was too weak to walk not so Puck carried him into the hospital. "My God Kurt what the hell happened" said Burt. "He got gay bashed as a Warning to other gays" said puck. "Kurt your gay" said Burt. "Yeah dad I didn't want you to find out this way but yeah I'm Gay" said Kurt.

Kurt did have a broken rib two in fact Brittney and the rest of the glee club came to see him. Had to stay overnight and have surgery tomorrow. Soon they all went home except Puck, Santana, Rachel and Brittney. "I rang my dad's and we can stay other hour or so but then I have to take San and Puck home" said Rachel. "Thanks Rachel but go now I am fine I have my dad" said Kurt. "Ok bye Kurt" said Santana. "So dad I haven't been really truthful recently and I know you're going to be angry at me but I need to tell you everything" said Kurt. He told him everything about the cutting the drug the drinking the spiralling depression. Burt just listened and he started to cry. "I have been a bad father. I'm shutting the shop down for a month because you and I were going to get through this. Thank your friends for me ok without them you wouldn't be alive Said Burt. "Are you mad at me?" asked Kurt. "No Kurt I'm not this is my fault I should have realized something" said Burt. "No I pushed you away it's my fault' said Kurt. " I don't care whose fault it is. We're getting though this together" said Burt. Kurt nodded he had his father back.

It was the next day Rachel put on her cheerio's uniform for the first time. Brittney helped her curl her high pony and they were ready. "Your beautiful Rachel" said Brittney. "So are you" said Rachel giving Brittney a kiss. "Hm sweet lady kisses" said Brittney. "Come on let go to school" Rachel said. Puck was picking them up. He had sworn that he wouldn't let anything happen to these girls. He let Kurt down but no. he wouldn't do it again. "Hey" said Brittney. "Hey" said Puck. "Thanks for picking us up Santana house is next" said Rachel. "Yeah, girls I'm going to protect you. I will join your glee club watch you're cheerio practises. What happened to Kurt, I can't let that happen to you to ok" said Puck. "Sure Noah can you sing?" asked Rachel. "Yeah I do and I play the guitar" said puck. "Awesome" said Rachel.

They picked up Santana and headed to school the rest of the glee club waited for them. "Hey Rachel heard word from Kurt yet" asked Tina. "He rang me and said he should be back by Friday" said Rachel. "But that's two days away" said Puck. "Yeah" said Santana. "I know he got pretty badly hurt" said Rachel. "I feel so bad Santana can I talk to you in private for a minute?" said Puck. "Sure" Santana said surprised. "Um Santana you know Quinn is going to release rumours your gay right I'm just wondering if you are gay" said Puck. "No I'm not at least I don't think I am ugh bi curious maybe" confessed Santana. "Well in that case Santana Lopez will you be my girlfriend. This is the best way I can protect you. I'm not super popular now but you soon will be. People are scared of me and if I date you no one will question if you're gay if you're with me. It will make me more popular and in turn I can protect you girls better. Plus I'm really in to you Santana" said Puck. "Yes I will be your girlfriend puck" said Santana as she hugged him. "But won't Quinn be pissed I stole her booty call?" asked Santana. "Nope" said Puck.

"Ok girls gather around" said Coach Sue. It was cheerio's practise. "Now I'm sure you're wondering where is Quinn? Well I kicked her off. We have a new cheerio too Rachel. She along with Santana and Brittney are your co-captains. Any moaning and your off the cheerio's. let's go girl's get the jump ropes. R do you know the song jump? Ok Santana Brittney you sing right?" asked Coach Sue. They all nodded. "Well Rachel you're on lead vocal Santana and Brittney will back you up. Now get out there" said Coach.

30 minutes later

"You think this is hard try living with hepatitis that's hard!" said Sue.

"You're dating Puck!" said Brittney. "Yeah he asked me out and it's to protect us ok I promise. Also he is kind of awesome" said Santana. "Aw I'm really happy for you. Puck was really nice helping with Kurt and quitting football. If you like him you should date him" said Rachel. "Thanks R I can't believe Coach Sue already calls you that she only does that for her favourite cheerio's" Santana said. "Yeah I know it took 6 weeks or so for San to be called S" said Brittney. "I think the team kinda hates that we're freshman and head cheerio's" said Rachel. "Yeah we should try to bond with them more" said Brittney. "But how?" asked Rachel. "We will think of something" said Brittney.

"Britt" said Rachel. They were at home cuddling on the couch watching the notebook. "Yes Rach what is it?" said Brittney. "I want to go see Kurt today" said Rachel. "He will be back at school tomorrow" said Brittney. "I know but I want to see that he is ok. Because I, I Britt do you think what happened to Kurt is because of us?" said Rachel. "I don't know Rachel maybe. But K wouldn't want you to feel guilty about this Rachel. All we did was be ourselves and we had no idea they would take it out on him. He loves us and we love him Rachel it wasn't our fault ok" said Brittney. "Ok Brittney your right but I still want to go see him" said Rachel. "Ok let's go" said Brittney.

"Hey Kurt" said Rachel. "Oh hey Rachel I missed you two. I can't wait for school tomorrow" said Kurt. "Yeah we all miss you Puck joined glee club. He plays guitar and he's awesome. We need him if glee club going to be real next year. We need twelve to compete and we only have seven" said Rachel. "We all the rest of this year left" said Kurt. "Yeah we will do it" said Brittney. "Together" said Rachel.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

2 weeks later

"Rach," said Kurt. "Yeah Kurt what is it?" asked Rachel. "I wanted you to know that I'm really happy for you and Brittney. You're perfect for each other," said Kurt. It had been three weeks since the incident. Kurt could remember it like it was yesterday. So many terrible things happened yet some good thing came out of it too. Like I had my dad back, he has to open the shop back up in a week. But for now he is all mine and there are no more secrets he took it better than I thought he would. He said himself he hated me going back to that school, as he calls it. But all my friends are here my wonderful friends. They helped me in darkest hour I just want to repay the favour somehow.

"Santana are you only dating me for protection. Or are we actually a thing?" asked Puck. It was the thing he was most afraid of asking yet he knew he had to do it. "I don't know Puck do you want it to be a thing?" said Santana. "Yes, what about you?" puck asked. "Yes" Santana whispered under her breath. She leaned in and kissed him. Santana Lopez was kissing Puck, with no other intentions behind it. This was a real kiss her first real kiss. Sure she kissed before but they weren't real. Because she felt nothing about whom she was kissing. "Your amazing Santana" Puck breathed. "Just, amazing, thankyou." "No Puck thankyou" said Santana.

"Ok this week's glee club assignment is feelings. We have gone through a lot recently and expressing how we feel is important. But there's a catch you don't get to pick your partner or the emotion your conveying. Rachel put this blindfold on ok everyone spread around the area. Rachel you going to walk to your partner ok go" said Kurt. Rachel walked and bumped into Santana. "Ok Santana and Rachel are our first pair you can sit down now. Britt your turn with the blind fold go" said Kurt. Brittney ran into Mercedes. "Ok Mercedes and Brittney. That leaves Puck and Tina. Since it's my assignment I will judge" said Kurt. "What about the emotion's Kurt?" Asked Tina. "Yes ok everyone will pick an emotion out of the hat Santana you go first" said Kurt. "I got sadness" said Santana. "Rachel your turn" said Kurt "love" Rachel said. Mercedes got anger, Brittney got joy, Puck got regret, and Tina got hope.

"Ok here's the twist you won't be singing to your partner you will singing with your partner. You must find a song that shows both emotions. Or create a mash up it doesn't matter it just has to show both and it must be sang together as a duet" Kurt said. "This assignment is awesome Kurt" said Mercedes. "Thanks ok that all for today" said Kurt.

"This assignment is so hard I can find any songs the show both joy and anger" said Mercedes. Santana and Mercedes were over and Rachel's and Brittney's house. "Well Rachel and I have already picked our song. The only exception by paramour it's a sad love song" said Santana. "Wow that's so perfect but doesn't really help my problem. Where are Brittney and Rachel anyway?" asked Mercedes. "We're here" said Rachel. "Ok can you think of a song that expresses anger and joy?" asked Mercedes. "Smile by lily Allen" Rachel said. "Now Santana want to do a warm up duet?" asked Rachel. "Always" Santana said.

Every single day I walk down the street. I hear people say baby so sweet. ….

"That was amazing" said Brittney as she hugged Rachel. "Ok Brittney and I have some tough competition. But we will still win" said Mercedes. "Not a chance" said Santana. "Well I don't care who wins Kurt seems happier" said Rachel. "Yeah I know he seems to be getting to a better place" said Santana. "Yeah ok Mercedes lets practise" said Brittney. "Wait before you go to Mercedes house you forgot something" said Rachel. "What?" Asked Brittney. "This" Rachel said as she kissed Brittney. Their kisses still weren't at the point of super close intimacy. The kisses weren't too intense yet. But Rachel was getting much more comfortable with Brittney. "Ok bye Rach see you tonight" Brittney said she gave Rachel a wink. This caused her to be insanely happy for ages. "Ok Rachel lets practise" said Santana.

"Ok girls and Puck. Anyone ready with their assignment?" said Kurt. "We are Kurt" said Rachel. "Ok show us what you got" said Kurt "Ok so we got sadness and love" said Santana. "So we chose a sad love song the only exception. It's not a breakup song it's a song about being love. But she never though she would be because of her past" said Rachel.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and cruse at the wind. He broke his own heart as I watched as tired to resemble it. …..

"Rachel and Santana swapped verses and when they got to the chorus they grabbed Brittney and Puck and danced with them. No an eye was dry by the end of the song. "Rachel, Santana that was truly moving" said Kurt. "Yeah I loved how you focused on the love more than the sadness. But the whole song you could feel it in the air" Tina said. "Yeah" Kurt said. "Kurt what's wrong?" asked Brittney. "Nothing really Britt I guess I'm just lonely. I mean in the romance department" said Kurt.

"I know Kurt believe me I know. Every day I walked around confused and lonely and hating myself every day. It felt like there was hot boiling poison inside of me. I didn't know how to push it away and after a while I accepted myself. Then I felt like I was walking around with this secret I couldn't tell anyone. I was lonely afraid of what my parents would say. Then Rachel came into my life and brought warmth and love into my life. Even before we started dating. I knew if I had her and you guys there for me I would be fine. I know your lonely Kurt but you're not alone" said Brittney. "Thankyou Brittney" said Kurt.

"Rachel" said Brittney. "Yes Britt" said Rachel. "I want to take you on a date tonight six dinner at breadstix's" said Brittney. "Oh Britt that would be lovely" said Rachel. "I will say no more except I will see you at five thirty I have to do something first" said Brittney. "Ok I can't wait" said Rachel. "Santana will you come to Lima mall with me I'm going to buy Rachel a dress and some" said Brittney. "Sure Britt what are you planning?" asked Santana. "Oh that's a surprise" said Brittney.

"Princess I'm home did your dads blindfold you yet" said Brittany. "Yep you can come into the bedroom I'm here" said Rachel. "Ok do you trust me?" asked Brittney. "Yes" said Rachel. "Can I dress you while you're blindfolded?" said Brittney. "An odd request but ok but you have to let me dress you afterwards" said Rachel. "Deal btw this may take a while so it's a good I reserved us for seven" said Brittney.

Brittney put the dress on that she brought Rachel. It was a black one strapped and above the knee. Rachel will love it Brittney thought to herself. She took the blindfold off, but made her promise to keep her eyes closed. She put her makeup on and curled her hair so it was wavy. And last but not least slip on the bracelet she brought her and the new shoes. The bracelet had two hearts. With Rachel name in one of the hearts with her name and birthstone and in the other heart had her own name and birthstone. They were a pair so she slipped on her own. The shoes were simple black wedges.

"Ok you can open your eyes" said Brittney. "Britt you didn't have to do all this for me" said Rachel. "Yes I did I want you to see how beautiful you are and how much you mean to me and these bracelets show that how hearts are always connected. I love you Rachel" said Brittney. "I love you too. Ok let's get you dressed Britt" said Rachel.

"I love breadstix's" said Brittney, "Yeah" said Rachel. "Rach next time we will go to a completely vegan restaurant" said Britt. "No it's not that I love anywhere that has you. It's just I'm really worried about Kurt. He so lonely" said Rachel. "I know but we will help him though it" said Brittney. "Yeah ok I feel like were always talking about Kurt. I love Kurt I really do I just feel like. There hasn't been much us time" said Rachel.

"I know ok Rachel the first time I met you I thought hey that girl looks kinda like she's own a chocolate factory with depressed workers in it. But then I got to know you and sing with you. You accept me for all I am and I accept you. That's how a relationship works right. I Promise always love you. You're my first girlfriend and I'm not sure if were a forever relationship. But I want you to know I'm not going anywhere I would never cheat on you ever. Rachel I love you and I know where only freshman but I love you" said Brittney.

"Brittney since the beginning you always accepted the good and bad parts of me. I know I can be selfish and determined. But you chose to love me for the good and bad. So I on this day I promise to you I love you and I want you to know if we were ever to breakup I would want to stay friends" said Rachel. "Come here" Brittney said as she kissed Rachel in front of everyone at breadstix's.

"Ok Mercedes and Santana it's your turn to sing" Kurt said. "Right ok well I'm not going to say too much but this is a song about anger and joy, Rachel thankyou btw for the song idea. This is smile by lily Allen" said Mercedes

When you first left me I was wanting more. You were kissing that girl next door. …..

The song focused mainly on the joy of being out of a bad relationship. But the lyrics showed signs of anger for being cheated on. "That was just how I imagined it good work girls" said Rachel. "You have a tough choice and you haven't even heard Puck and Tina yet. "Are you guys ready?" asked Kurt "Yeah kinda Tina and I decided we need help on this number. So Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Brittney you ready. Ok so we got regret and hope and Kurt we know you have been dealing with a lot of regret. So this is a song about hope and needing help. So this is for you Kurt" said Puck

Some times in our lives we all pain we all have sorrow. But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow. ….

Rachel grabbed Kurt and got him dancing and singing too. He was smiling something that hadn't seen in a while. "So Kurt who won?" asked Tina "We all did I'm so lucky to have you guys as my friends" said Kurt. "You know it" said Santana. "Thankyou all so much I'm sorry I have been such a pain" said Kurt. "You haven't been that much of a pain" said Puck. "Yeah Kurt we love you" said Mercedes. "Ok next on the list finding a way for the glee club to become real. We need a teacher someone who loves music" said Kurt.

"But your our leader Kurt" said Rachel. "You always have been glee club was your idea. You got Rachel to join and Rachel got Brittney. Brittney and Rachel got Santana. Puck joined to protect you Rachel and Brittney" said Mercedes. "I love music too" said Puck.  
>"Anyway Kurt where saying you're our leader we don't need a teacher" said Santana. "Well we do need one to become a real club. But if you let me be captain I wouldn't protest" said Kurt. "Your right captain" said Rachel. "Ok well I will need a vice captain nominations" said Kurt. "I nominate Rachel" said Brittney. "Second' said Santana. "Third" said puck. "But guys it should be Tina or Mercedes" said Rachel. "No Rach it should be you" Tina said. "Congratulations Rachel you are the vice-captain" said Kurt. "Wow guys I don't know what to say thankyou. I will try not to go all diva on you" said Rachel<p>

"But who will coach the glee club?" asked Kurt.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1 week later

I did it. I feel like I might have kicked my addiction to drugs. It's been three months since Artie died and I fell off the edge. Thanks to my friends and my dad. I'm back on track to a better place. The bullying at school hasn't stopped. But it's better now with Rachel, Britney and Santana on the cheerio's and puck protecting us. We're in a fairly safe place now. Rachel and Brittney seem to be more in love every day. So does Puck and Santana and here I am forever alone. Ugh I need to get some coffee.

"Order for Kurt Hummel" said the server at the lima bean. This wasn't Kurt usual coffee hangout but it was nice. "Hey fag" said a voice. It was someone from the football team. Not again there wasn't anywhere to run. Suddenly we was kneeling on the ground "Ahh you kicked me in the balls. You going to pay for this fag" the jock said. There was a smaller boy behind him he had brown puppy dog eyes and gel in his hair. "Wow thankyou for that" said Kurt. "No problem he deserved it. I'm Blaine Devon Anderson at your service" Blaine said. "Well I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" said Kurt "A pleasure to meet you Kurt" said Blaine. "Order for Blaine Anderson" the server said. "Well Kurt I hope we meet again but I have to go here's my number call me" Blaine said. And then he was gone.

"Hey all in this meeting of the glee club we need to discuss possible teachers for glee club and a way to take back the choir room" said Kurt. "What about the sub Holly Holiday?" asked Tina. "No she moves around too much and Figgin's doesn't really like her. He never would hire her permanently" said Rachel. "Hmm what about Mr Shuester he always staring at the choir room" said Brittney. "We could try" said Kurt.

It was night Blaine was lying in bed thinking about the boy he met in the coffee shop today. Kurt, Blaine wasn't usually a violent person but seeing him about to get hurt did something to him. He had the need to protect him. It was like a burning inside. Blaine couldn't understand it he never felt this way about anyone before. Not his brother or parents or past girlfriends. He had never been homophobic (in fact his best friend was gay) but for the first time he might know why.

"You should call him" said Rachel. "Rach I only met him yesterday and he didn't say he was gay" said Kurt. "So he's your hot you like him and he defended you. Even if he just becomes other friend at least you met him" said Rachel. "Rachel's right Kurt, that's why I became friends with Rachel" said Brittney. "Please" said Rachel. "Ok, Ok your right I will ring him" said Kurt.

Blaine got a call he looked at the caller ID it was Kurt. Blaine heart jumped "Hey Blaine" said Kurt. "Oh Hey Kurt I didn't expect to hear from you so soon" said Blaine. "Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to go to get some coffee with me" said Kurt. "Like now?" asked Blaine. "Yeah when else. Come on I'll pick you where do you live?" Asked Kurt. "44 KH Avenue. "Ok I will pick you in twenty five minutes" said Kurt. "Great" said Blaine. Crap what am I going to wear? Why I am thinking like this? It's Just coffee right?

Coffee great what am I going to wear. Why did I ask him out to coffee? "Kurt are you Ok" said Burt. "Yeah I'm just going to go get some coffee with a friend" said Kurt. "Rachel?" asked Burt. "No Blaine" said Kurt. "Oh ok have fun and I want to meet young Blaine soon" said Kurt. "Great ok dad which scarf?' asked Kurt. "The blue one" said Burt. "Ok bye dad" Kurt said as he got in his car. Ok let's see 44 KH Avenue.

"Hey Kurt I'm glad you're here I'm so craving coffee" said Blaine. "Yeah me to plus I wanted to say thankyou to my hero yesterday" said Kurt. "It was nothing don't mention it" said Blaine. "No really I appreciate it" said Kurt. "Ok well no problem. I'm it was a pleasure I mean ah that's ok" said Blaine. "You're kinda cute when you flustered. Wow did I say that aloud sorry. You must think I'm such a perv. I'm sorry I'll just go" said Kurt. "No I don't think you're a Perv now let get in the car and let's get come coffee" said Blaine. "Ok" said Kurt.

"So Kurt tells me about yourself you know interests, school and life?" said Blaine. "Ok well I grew here Lima Ohio and I had a mum and a dad. That was until my mum died. It was the most horrible day of my life like a piece was ripped from my heart and I just can't get it back. Dad tried hard to be a good dad. But he was always busy and we drifted. I started having feelings for boys and they didn't stop. We drifted further. This year my friend Artie died and I had a meltdown like really bad did things I regret. But you don't want to hear about me" said Kurt. "No really I do but if it's awkward we don't have to talk about it" said Blaine. "Well I think you know quite enough about me. What about you. What are your interests, school and life?" asked Kurt.

"Ok well I was not raised in Lima I was raised in L.A. but my parents thought it would be good for me to be a country boy. Get some dirt under my fingers. They are rarely around so it mostly just me in the big old house. It's kinda lonely because my friends are in Westerville. That's where I go to school Westerville high the bullying there seems to be just as bad here as there. Especially for gays and nerds" said Blaine. "Yeah well if you're going to be home alone tonight again you can come with me to the berry's for Rachel's dinner sleepover. "Sure is it now because it almost five a clock" said Blaine "really how long have we been talking?" said Kurt. "About four coffee cups worth" said Blaine. "Wow ok let me text Rach and ask if you can come" said Kurt "she said yes ok let's go".

"Hey baby who are you texting?" said Brittney. "Kurt he asked to bring a friend to our party" said Rachel. "What did you say?" asked Brittney. "I said yes" said Rachel. "Ok that makes Santana, Tina, Me, You, Kurt, his friend, Mercedes and Puck" said Brittney. "Yep eight" said Rachel. "And next week were having a cheerio's party for bonding" said Brittney. "We should get Puck to come to keep it under control and bring the alcohol" said Rachel. "Your dads Idea to have a three week vacation, was pure genius" said Brittney. "Yep" said Rachel.

"Hey Rachel I feel like I haven't seen my little Jewish American princess in ages" said Puck. "You saw her yesterday" said Santana. "Yeah so" said Puck. "Hey you guys you're the first here you ready to get your party on" said Brittney. "By party you mean dinner sleepover then yeah" said Santana. "Oh no I mean were having a real party your so underdressed san" said Rachel. "Is that why you two look smokin tonight?" said Puck. "Crap can I just go home and get re-dressed?" asked Santana. "No go use our closet" said Brittney. "Where is it?" asked Santana. "We will show you" said Rachel.

"This was supposed to be my room" said Brittney "That didn't last long after much begging my dad's said we could share a room" said Rachel. "So we are turning my room into our closet/bathroom" said Brittney. "It's connected to our room" said Rachel. "You two are so in sync" laughed Santana. "Are there going to be any terrifying reindeer sweaters in here?" asked Santana. "You will see" said Brittney. "Do you two share clothes?" Asked Santana. "Yeah we are the same size. Why wouldn't we it doubles our closet size" said Rachel. "Wow ok how am I going to choose" said Santana. "The dresses are over there they are colour coded so it shouldn't be too hard to find something red" said Brittney. "And Santana don't mess the closet up" said Rachel.

"Kurt you're here and who is this hottie?" said Rachel. "This Rachel is Blaine" said Kurt. "Nice to meet you Blaine. Don't worry I'm not going to jump you. I'm happily in a relationship"' said Rachel. "You bet you are" said Brittney. "Blaine this is Brittney Rachel's girlfriend" said Kurt. "Nice to meet you Blaine" said Brittney. "Nice to meet you both" said Blaine. "See Brittney I told you Kurt would dress properly" said Rachel. "What for?" asked Blaine. "Our party Santana came underdressed" said Brittney. "Party?" said Kurt. "Yep were going to scandals" said Rachel. "Oh ok didn't expect that" said Kurt. "It sounds Fun" said Blaine.

"Yes when my little Jewish American princess asked me make fake Ids for us I knew something was up" said Puck. "What about Blaine?" asked Kurt. "It's ok my friend Sebastian made me one ages ago. I have only used it once before so it will be good to get it some more usage" said Blaine. "Ok now just to wait for Mercedes and Tina" Said Brittney. "We're here" said Tina. "You guys too why does no one thinks Rachel Berry would do anything bad" said Rachel. "You guys are so undressed" said Santana. Ok we brought dresses in case" said Tina. "Great get dressed and then were going" said Brittney. "Where?" asked Mercedes. "Scandals" said Rachel. "It a Gay bar" said Santana. "Sounds great" said Tina.

"Welcome to scandals its karaoke night enjoy" said the bouncer. "Ooh karaoke" said Rachel. "No" said Brittney. "Yes" said Rachel. "Fine" said Brittney. "What are you arguing about?" asked Kurt. "If we should do a duet" said Brittney. "Wow you two are really in sync" said Blaine. "That's what I said" said Santana.

"So Kurt you're not drinking" said Blaine. "Yep designated driver" said Kurt. "Cool me either I'm pretty weird when drunk" said Blaine. "Have you been here before?" asked Kurt. "Yeah this is Seb's regular hangout" said Blaine. "Is he gay?" asked Kurt. "What about you? Because I don't want to just presume" said Blaine. "Yeah I'm gay and what about you Blaine are you gay?" asked Kurt. "Undecided that's what Sebastian says anyway and he is right because I'm not sure anymore" said Blaine. "That's ok to be unsure you know you don't have to choose until you're ready" said Kurt. "Sometimes it just takes the right person. Take Rachel and Brittney for example this year they have come far. They had no clue before meeting each other properly" said Kurt. "Does Brittney live with Rachel?" asked Blaine. "Yep her parents kicked her out one of her best friend's rejected her but they got their revenge. Santana the one with puck slept with her boyfriend and he dumped her and she got kicked of the cheer squad for being homophobic" said Kurt. "All awesome things, hey Kurt are you ok you look kinda depressed" said Blaine.

"No it's just before Rachel and Brittney came out publicly. I was gay bashed and I guess it's just still a sore spot" said Kurt. "I think you should meet Sebastian he is coming down to visit tomorrow does that sound fun" said Blaine. "I wouldn't miss it" said Kurt. "Santana and Puck are a nice couple but I have feelings she not just in love with him" said Blaine. "Yeah but Rachel and Brittney are her best friends she would never do anything to hurt them. Rachel makes Brittney happy and deep down she knows that's what's best for her" said Kurt. "Yeah and her and Puck are really cute together" said Blaine.

"This is fun don't you think its fun Britt" said Rachel. "Yes their funs how much have you drunk?" asked Brittney. "I don't know but I think we should all go home" said Rachel. "Yes but what about our duet?" said Brittney. "We can do that in glee club when we're sober" said Rachel. "Good Idea let's go see Kurt and Blaine and they can help us get everyone else" said Brittney.

"Wow you guys are so hammered a least we're all here. I will order some pizza for everyone" said Kurt. "Ok sounds good Kurt" said Mercedes. "Ok everyone Kurt, Blaine and Santana are in our room and Tina, Mercedes and Puck and down here in the basement. If you need to go and puke the bathroom is over there but please clean up after yourself thankyou" said Rachel. "I believe you managed that speech drunk" said Blaine "yeah I know" said Rachel "so Rachel why am I up in your room?" asked Blaine. "Your Kurt's guest and I didn't want you to be downstairs with no one you know" said Rachel. "Ok that makes sense" said Blaine. "So Santana and Kurt are your best friends" said Blaine. "They are all my best friends but especially Kurt, Santana and Puck. But drunken Puck and Santana in the same room Is not a good Idea" said Rachel.

"Yeah Rachel you know Kurt well do you think he likes me?" said Blaine. "I think he definitely likes you the question is do you like him?" said Rachel. "I don't know I think so" said Blaine. "Well he trusts you so don't break his heart he has been though a lot recently" said Rachel. "Thanks for the advice Rachel you're really smart even when you're drunk" said Blaine. "Thankyou Blaine now if you don't mind I think I have to go throw up sorry" said Rachel. "Do you want me to hold your hair?" Asked Santana. "Yeah that would be good let's go" said Rachel.

"Kurt can we talk?" asked Blaine. "Sure Blaine what is it?" asked Kurt. "Your friends are really something aren't they?" asked Blaine. "Yeah they are a bit crazy at times but I love them" said Kurt. "Yeah at my school I only have one real friend everyone ices us because he is gay" said Blaine. "Why don't you two move to McKinley the glee club is always looking for new members. You have to be able to sing. It's just a place to belong" said Kurt.

We both sing and that's sounds awesome. But Sebastian's parents kicked him out when they found out he was gay so he lives with foster parents in Westerville. My parent aren't around enough to be guardian's and I doubt they take him anyway they don't really like gays. I couldn't just leave him there even thought I would love to school here with him and you" said Blaine. "We could work something out I'm sure I'm meeting him tomorrow right" said Blaine. "Yeah you are" said Blaine. "I just hate the Idea of you and him all by yourself all the time. I know we only known each other a while but" said Kurt. "You feel like you have known me forever" said Blaine. "Yeah like I have known you forever" said Kurt "Me too" said Blaine.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ugh I feel so hangover" said Rachel. "Same" said Brittney. "Ugh I need to puke" said Santana. "My head hurts" said Brittney. "Suck it up princesses" said Kurt. "Kurt we never did that when you were hangover so shut it" said Santana. "Sorry Santana your right" said Kurt. "Truce guys I don't feel like fighting now" said Brittney. "Do you guys remember much of last night?" Asked Blaine. "Nope" said Santana. "You spent most of the night crying and making out with puck, Santana" said Rachel. "You're not wrong Rachel" said Kurt. "Duh I'm never wrong" said Rachel. "You are sometimes" said Brittney. "Sometimes" admitted Rachel. "We have to get going were meeting up with a friend of Blaine's" said Kurt. "Ok bye Kurt" said Santana.

"Hey Seb o my god what happened to your face" said Blaine. "I got gay bashed again what else so this is Kurt I suppose pleasure to meet you" said Sebastian. "The pleasure is all mine really" said Kurt. "Its ok Kurt you don't need to pity me I'm fine" said Sebastian. "Seb you're way too used to it getting beat up every week isn't normal" said Blaine. "Speak for yourself" said Sebastian. "I guess I have become used to it as well" said Blaine. "Ugh I hate homophobia" said Kurt. "So how are things at your school?" asked Sebastian.

"They were bad for ages worse after I came out but then almost non-existent" said Kurt. "How?" said Sebastian. "Rachel happened or should I say Brittney happened. Anyway one of the least and most popular girls in school started dating openly. Santana their best friend is a badass and slept with the head cheerio's Quinn boyfriend and she lost him part of her popularity. Then they got Quinn kicked off the cheerio's and Rachel on it. They Santana, Brittney and Rachel are co-head cheerio's and nobody's messes with them now" said Kurt. "And before that?" Asked Blaine.

Before she lost the juice Quinn and the jocks gay bashed, cut and gagged me as a warning to the girl's" said Kurt. "Intense" said Sebastian. "Yeah but then puck found me and decided it was somehow his fault and joined the glee club and stating dating Santana to protect me and the girls" said Kurt. "That's sweet of him is he gay" said Sebastian. "No he's totally into Santana" said Kurt. "Shame" said Sebastian.

"sorry guys I have to go pleasure to meet you Sebastian and see you again Blaine but I have to go" said Kurt. "Before you go here's my number Blaine can give me your and call me" said Sebastian. "Ok" Kurt said trying to hide the blush.

"He is cute nice one you caught Blaine" said Sebastian. "I'm not ugh. You know how you always say I'm undetermined" said Blaine. "Yeah oh makes you feel things in your pants doesn't he? Don't even answer that I don't blame you Blaine he is very cute" said Sebastian. "It that why you were hitting on him" said Blaine. "Why else but don't worry I won't steal him away. That fine piece of ass is all yours" said Sebastian. "Ugh Seb" said Blaine.

"So Kurt you home late" said Burt. "I told you I was at Rachel's party" said Kurt. "Did you drink?" asked Burt. "No" said Kurt. "Was Blaine there?" asked Burt, "yes we went for coffee and I invited him to the party. Dads were just friends and then I went to meet a friend of his this morning. I texted you" said Kurt. "You did that's right and Kurt even if Blaine is just a friend I wouldn't mind if he wasn't" said Burt. "Thanks dad and I'll keep you posted' said Kurt. "You better" said Burt it felt good to have his son back.

"Seb, Kurt wants us to move to McKinley" said Blaine. "Why didn't he ask then?" said Sebastian. "Nervous I suppose and it is a very well different idea I suppose he didn't want you laugh at him probably" said Blaine. "I say let's give it a few weeks and then will see if it is even possible" said Sebastian. "Sebastian" said Blaine. "Yeah what is it Blaine?" asked Sebastian. "Am I gay?" said Sebastian. "There one sure way to know. If you look a 'hot' girl and Kurt who would you kiss?" said Sebastian.

"Kurt" said Blaine. "There you go. I mean I'm not offended you didn't fall for me but you know, why Kurt?" asked Sebastian. "Kurt is one of the most honest, compassionate and beautiful people I have ever met" said Blaine. "Well there you go ask him on a date Blaine Kiss him do something to show you care about him. Get to know him more so that you know exactly who you're crushing on" said Sebastian. "Ok Sebastian I haven't upset you have I?" asked Blaine.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with. Sucks for me the guy I love is busy with someone else but that's ok. Maybe someday he will open his eyes and see me here till then I love you Blaine" said Sebastian. "I love you to" said Blaine. "No you love Kurt and that's ok" said Sebastian. "I don't want to hurt you Seb is there anything I can do for you?" asked Blaine. "Be happy with Kurt Try and if it doesn't work out. Come back here to me and I'll be here for you a shoulder to cry on if needed" said Sebastian. "You're my best friend and I love you. Just not the way I wish I could" said Blaine.

"Ok glee club we need a teacher and one now" said Kurt. "Mr Shue I will say it again he is the best bet we have got" said Brittney. "Ok Rachel Brittney can you cutesy your way in to his heart?" asked Kurt. "Definitely" they said in sync. "Ok then off you go teacher Lounge" said Kurt.

"Mr Shue can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Rachel. "Of course Rachel what is it Spanish homework?" asked Mr Shuester. "No Mr Shuester its Glee club it needs a teacher to Coach it. At the moment it's not even a real club anymore. We have some incredible voices and we want to compete and we hoped maybe you would coach glee club" said Brittney. "Oh Girls I really want to but it's a cut program I tried at the start of this year but bits 60 bucks a month to keep it running" said Mr Shuester. "We could pay that its less than 10 dollars each we could manage that Mr Shuester please" said Rachel. "Well I will talk to Figgins and we will see ok girls" said Mr Shuester.

"So Rachel what did he say?" asked Tina. "He said he will talk to Figgins about it. But its sixty dollars a month to keep it running and we would have to pay it" said Rachel. "Oh we can manage that" said Kurt. "Every month that's a lot of money" said Mercedes. "It is worth it and that's only until we win a competition next year. We just have to earn our keep" said Rachel. "Rachel is right Glee club deserves this, we deserve it" said Santana.

Kurt in some ways Seb is right why of all people is Kurt it for me? I guess you could call it fate or something. But I feel horrible betraying Seb like this he has always been there. Secretly loving me and me being too stupid to realise I like guys not girls. Ugh but when I think about Sebastian and me romantically it does work. If I picture Kurt thought everything seems right like it was made to be. Corny I know and we barely know each other so let's be friends for now. Then we will see if were made I be. Right note to self: don't ever rhyme again in voiceovers, super cheesy.

"Britt are you ok?" asked Rachel. "Yeah just thinking about my parents" said Brittney. "Oh do you miss them?" asked Rachel. "Yeah kinda but I'm mostly angry at them and Quinn. I hate being left behind" said Brittney. "I know Britt but I'm always here if you need me ever I'm not going anywhere. Now we need to study because if we don't get your grades up you won't pass and then we won't be in the same classes and that is a problem" said Rachel. "You're right let's get to work then" said Brittney.

"Puck are you worried if Quinn is going to make a move against us soon?" asked Santana. "Yeah maybe everything has been so quite. Bullying has dropped almost completely and that worries me" said Puck. "Yes I wonder if she is planning something. Not that it be easy to pull much off. Her support base is gone no Cheerio's and no Finn. But that doesn't mean she doesn't still have allies hidden" said Santana. "Well we are just going have to wait it out then" said Puck.

"So Kurt do you love Blaine?" asked Rachel. "I Like Blaine but I don't know if I love him you have to know a person before you love them" said Kurt. "True I know I love Brittney I really do" said Rachel. "I'm really happy for you Rach believe me I am" said Kurt. "Was Sebastian hot Kurt?" asked Brittney. "Yeah he was" said Kurt. "Well you are going to have to impress Blaine to the teeth" said Rachel. "Yeah I don't know Rachel he seems interested but Blaine isn't" said Kurt "Bad sign maybe or maybe not depends I suppose" said Brittney.

"Ok glee club what are we doing today" asked Kurt. "Well Mr Shuester said he wound drop by today with the news about glee club" said Rachel. "Good I hope he says yes" said Tina. "Me too" said Mercedes. "And last we have Rachel and Brittney's duet" said Kurt. "Oh yeah we did promise didn't we" said Brittney.

Happiness hit her. Like train on track…..

"Guys that was so beautiful" said Kurt. "You girls have talent and that's the reason after a lot of convincing from me. Glee club back for real" said Mr Shuester. "Are you serious?" asked Santana. "Yes come on the go claim the choir room" said Mr Shuester. "Hell to the yeah" said Mercedes. "Don't change it" said Tina. "Right" said Mercedes.

"Ok guys we need to work out rehearsal times and team captains "said Mr Shuester. "Well we already worked some of that out" said Rachel. "We already voted on our team captains Kurt and Rachel" said Brittney. "Cool now I was thinking we could rehearse Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday after school for 2 hours. "Sounds good Mr Shue" said Rachel. "And of course the last thing we need to talk about to cost to run the club" said Kurt. "Right it cost 60 bucks a month and that's for the use of the things we need to use like the auditorium" said Mr Shuester. "Right and there is 7 member so that 60 divided by 7 equals $8.57" said Puck. "Wow Puck you got it right" said Santana. "Yeah I got math skills now bro from doing the books for my pool cleaning business" said Puck. "All right so that $8.57 each a month we can cover that easy" said Rachel. "Yeah" said Kurt.

"Hey Santana I was wondering if you want to go to breadstix's with me tonight" said Puck. "Like on a date with my boyfriend of course I would love to plus it's the stix's" said Santana as she kissed puck. "Well it is your favourite" said Puck. "You remembered this is nice to be in a real relationship with dates and kissing. Instead of a hump and dump" said Santana.

"Yes it is, Santana I think we need to get Quinn to join glee club you have heard her sing she is incredible there must be a reason she is being such a bitch you should talk to her and get her to come back the world of the norm. She just sits by herself all lonely everyday" said Puck. "Your right but she would never go for it she being a bitch but your right there must be something wrong with Quinn.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ok this chapter is a bit different from my others. I thought it would be good to get in the characters heads and see how they are coping with the events. That has been thrown at them recently. Comment if you like this kind of chapter and I might do other one similar or try harder to get voiceovers in normal chapters more often ok thx. **

Three weeks later

**Kurt **There was one name etched in Kurt mind Blaine. He needed to see him more they had been seeing each other one a week ever since Rachel's party it was hard because he went to school in Westerville. Kurt didn't want to admit it but he was falling for Blaine Anderson and he couldn't stop. Glee club was running smooth he still was controlling glee as captain but it was annoying always having a teacher. But Mr Shue had some Great ideas. "He had told Kurt he done a great job building the team and making a sense of family. But he needed to start trying to do group numbers. Kurt had always built the lessons for getting everyone to feel raw and real and improving vocals. But now they had to get ready for competitions next year. Maybe a mix of both would be good Kurt thought.

**Rachel ** I love Brittney I really love her I have never felt this way about anyone before but yet. Brittney was in her life my sister, friend and lover I and I love, love her. Rachel couldn't believe her first love wold be a girl yet no one made her happier. She also got the best friend ever Santana and I have this unspoken bond we would defend Brittney from anyone. Then there's puck the best friend a girl could ask for he is fun to have around and he makes Santana happier. But above everyone Rachel had Kurt her first friend he believed in her when no one did Rachel knew she would always be there for Kurt and her friends no matter what.

**Blaine **Have you ever felt at war with your own feelings Blaine had, hell he felt that right now. On one hand all he wanted was to move to McKinley and see Kurt every day. The Problem was Sebastian his best friend, his gay best friend who was in love with him. He couldn't move with him because his foster parents lived in Westerville if there was a way to get Seb in Lima Blaine was going to find it because all Blaine could think of was Kurt. Could Sebastian live with Blaine in his house it was mostly empty but if my father signed the papers I'm sure he could get custody. Seb's foster parents wouldn't care they didn't like Sebastian anyway the convincing dad was the problem. He wasn't exactly that accepting of gays. How would he feel if I told him I was gay I would probably get kicked out I doubt he would house Seb. Ugh this is so annoying I need to work this out maybe Kurt will have some new ideas.

**Brittney ** living with the Berry's is great I get to be around Rach all time. Hug her kiss her tell her how much I love her and Brittney wouldn't change things. Even if her parent asked for her back she would stay with Rachel. But her heart still hurt that Quinn and her parents rejected her. But Brittney still had San and lots of new people who love her for just who she was. That was the best thing feeling even better than when Brittney dreamed her and Rachel had Sex. But in real life they hadn't got past heated make outs and that was ok. Rachel and Her first time would be special and a while away. For now though her dreams were working in overdrive for her.

**Puck** Things are great for me I have Santana. Who is probably in love with Brittney and she says me to but I'm not sure regardless I'm happy. Quinn isn't though I need to find out what's wrong with that blonde she been losing weight and is distant from people. For Santana and Brittney I'm sure they would like their best friend back. But she organised that Gay bash on Kurt and Puck couldn't forgive that very easily. But there has to be a reason for her to be being so horrible.

**Santana **Brittney and Rachel are my best friends and outed lesbians and their dating. I should be happy for them but I'm not, I want to be. Rachel makes Brittany happy and vice versa. The weird thing is I'm not but I should be. I'm in love with puck, puck not Brittney and Rachel. I thought dating puck would help but it's doesn't and I keep having dreams about them. Last night I dreamed we had a three way and that was just to, too weird. So I will never act on these feelings because I love them and I don't want to lose either.

**Sebastian **Blaine, Blaine I hate that he fallen for someone else I always used to feel hurt went he went out with girls. But Kurt has completely changed everything and they are not even dating yet. I have to admit Kurt is gorgeous and his eyes are just wow. But have you seen Blaine eyes they are most beautiful thing in the whole world. Wow I am so whipped and Blaine doesn't even care. Kurt and Blaine will happen and Blaine will forget all about me so I'm not going to lash out. I will still have him in my life even as just a friend

**Tina ** I miss artie I miss his smile I miss his gangsta attitude. I miss the way he used to make me feel and regret ever getting the chance to kiss him. He taught me many things and he got rid of my stutter for me. I will always love you artie. But I need to move on with life start dating new people stop ignoring my friends so much. Tina Cohen-Chang will no longer be background noise I will start living my life.

**Mercedes **Kurt seems happy that's nice I suppose I missed seeing him smile. Ever since artie Kurt hasn't been the same but he seems to be feeling better now. I'm happy he has accepted himself but. I still love him and I know he is gay but you know whatever. We will just be friends as we have always been. I think berry has had a good effect on him he is always happier when she or Blaine is around. But why doesn't he get that way with me I don't understand it. Glee club is running smoothly and it's all been great. Were still short members for sectionals next year but still all the same.

**Burt ** my son seems happy for the first time since his mother died. I don't know what happened. But Kurt is always smiling now. I'm glad I have my son back again, he is my everything but I still feel like there's a big hole in my heart waiting for me to love someone else.

**Finn ** I have two secrets I love to sing yes really and I'm in love with Rachel berry. The lesbian cheerleader gosh as if I couldn't choose any worse. She is in glee club and gay what kind of combo is that yet she is still one of the most popular girls in school. Since the fall of Quinn, the head bitches are Rachel, Santana and Brittany. I am part of the reason for this I slept with Santana to help her make Quinn jealous then I broke up with her. So what I wasn't in love with her she was a status symbol and that's all. Am I a bad person? I really want to join glee club but that's never going to happen the team would kill me. Puck rep is still fine though which is weird. But this is Puckerman were talking about he could wear a dress to school and people would think it is cool. But me, I'm on thin ice and I'm not going to shake the boat.

**Quinn ** everything is gone all I built and all I was planning to build and there's a reason I have a secret and no one can ever know it. I have been terrible pushing everyone away hurting people. People like Brittney and Kurt. If I push people away there will be less damage when I explode. Explode how well 6 months ago I was diagnosed with brain cancer. Which sucks but I figure if I push people away then they won't be as sad when I die or turn stupid. Puck I miss him even thought I was dating Finn it was always puck I loved; now he is dating Santana. I was with my mum when they scanned my brain. She cried and said to the doctor I will miss her so much. She thought I couldn't hear her but I could. She had already given up on me huh. I was heartbroken but then I realized I could hurt people I loved with this cancer. So I would rather slightly hurt them then break them. So that's how it will be until I till I die.


End file.
